Gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH), also known as luteinizing hormone-releasing hormone (LHRH), is a decapeptide (pGlu-His-Trp-Ser-Tyr-Gly-Leu-Arg-Pro-Gly-NH2) that plays an important role in human reproduction. GnRH is released from the hypothalamus and acts on the pituitary gland to stimulate the biosynthesis and release of luteinizing hormone (LH) and follicle-stimulating hormone (FSH). LH released from the pituitary gland is responsible for the regulation of gonadal steroid production in both males and females, while FSH regulates spermatogenesis in males and follicular development in females.
Due to its biological importance, synthetic antagonists and agonists to GnRH have been the focus of considerable attention, particularly in the context of prostate cancer, breast cancer, endometriosis, uterine leiomyoma (fibroids), ovarian cancer, prostatic hyperplasia, assisted reproductive therapy, and precocious puberty (The Lancet 358:1793-1803, 2001; Mol. Cell. Endo. 166:9-14, 2000). For example, peptidic GnRH agonists, such as leuprorelin (pGlu-His-Trp-Ser-Tyr-d-Leu-Leu-Arg-Pro-NHEO, have been used to treat such conditions. Such agonists appear to function by binding to the GnRH receptor in the pituitary gonadotropins, thereby inducing the synthesis and release of gonadotropins. Chronic administration of GnRH agonists depletes gonadotropins and subsequently down-regulates the receptor, resulting in suppression of steroidal hormones after some period of time (e.g., on the order of 2-3 weeks following initiation of chronic administration).
In contrast, GnRH antagonists are believed to suppress gonadotropins from the onset, and thus have received the most attention over the past two decades. To date, some of the primary obstacles to the clinical use of such antagonists have been their relatively low bioavailability and adverse side effects caused by histamine release. However, several peptidic antagonists with low histamine release properties have been reported, although they still must be delivered via sustained delivery routes (such as subcutaneous injection or intranasal spray) due to limited bioavailability.
The present invention relates to synthetic routes to produce various uracil derivatives including the compounds 4-[[(1R)-2-[5-(2-fluoro-3-methoxyphenyl)-3-[[2-fluoro-6-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]methyl]-3,6-dihydro-4-methyl-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidinyl]-1-phenylethyl]amino]-butanoic acid and its sodium and calcium salts, 4-[[(1R)-2-[5-(2-chloro-3-methoxyphenyl)-3-[[2-fluoro-6-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]methyl]-3,6-dihydro-4-methyl-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidinyl]-1-phenylethyl]amino]-butanoic acid and its sodium and calcium salts, and 5-iodo-6-methyl-1-(2-methyl-6-trifluoromethyl-benzyl)-1H-pyrimidine-2,4-dione.
Uracil derivatives of formula (I) are described as GnRH antagonists in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,608,197 and 6,872,728.

Additional uracil derivatives of formula (II) are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,927.

Additional uracil derivatives of formula (III) are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,015,226.

Additional uracil derivatives of formula (IV) are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,200.

Additional uracil derivatives of formula (V) are described in WO2005007164.

These patents and application are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.